The Fact is
by Airin 'Phantom' Freecss
Summary: Untuk Gadis yang Paling Aku Cintai ; RallFreecss Melupakanmu adalah hal yang tak mungkin aku lakukan. Bahkan dengan semua kemampuan yang ku miliki. Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakanmu, sampai kapanpun. Karena, faktanya adalah aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu. Oneshoot. [AkashixReader]


**Untuk Gadis yang Paling Aku Cintai ;**** RallFreecss**

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The Fact is © Airin 'Phantom' Freecss

* * *

"Sei-kun no Baka!" gadis itu melembarkan minuman yang ia genggam—tadi ia genggam tepat ke wajah seorang pria bersurai crimson itu.

Pria—pemuda itu tampak begitu marah atas perlakuan gadis itu. Lihat saja dahinya yang kini berkerut seribu.

"Kau..!" geramnya, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya 180°, membuatnya membelakangi pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu.

"Mou! Shiranai! Kita putus!" gadis itu langsung saja berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri. Terdengar samar-samar suara teiakan dari pemuda yang di panggil Sei-kun itu. Mencoba menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kau! Berhenti di sana!" suaranya semakin meninggi, terdengar menggelegar tumpah di udara. Sementara gadis itu—kau, terus saja berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri.

"Sei-kun no Baka! Baka! Baka!" umpatmu. Kau terus saja berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi jalanan saat itu. Kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan pemuda yang kau tinggalkan di taman itu.

Akashi Seijuro, orang yang kini—dulu menyandang gelar sebagai pacar yang paling kau cintai itu. Tapi, perasaan cinta itu sudah sirna entah kemana. Kau membencinya sekarang. Salahkan dirinya dan sikapnya yang posesif itu. Sikap yang tak pernah ia hilangkan sejak kalian berdua mulai berpacaran setahun yang lalu.

Kepalamu di penuhi bayangan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kejadian yang merusak acara kencanmu bersama Akashi, bahkan membuat hubungan kalian hancur berkeping-keping.

_Menyebalkan, _batinmu kesal.

—Phantom—

Kau yang saat itu tengah asyik menyeruput hot chocolate yang kau beli beberapa waktu lalu itu langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..? Kita sudah pernah membicarakannyakan?" kau memandang Akashi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan si Daiki itu, kau hanya boleh melihatku!"

Kau menghela nafas, "Sei-kun, aku tau kau lelah dengan semua kesibukkanmu setiap harinya. Tapi.."

"Jika kau tau, kenapa kau tidak berhenti menambah kesibukkanku!?" tanya Akashi,

Kau terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda dengan surai crimson itu. Menambah katanya?

"Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting. Membuatku harus mengawasimu 24 jam!"

Kau kembali di buat terdiam oleh perkataan pemuda posesif yang kini berdiri di depanmu. Tidak pernah ada yang meminta ia untuk mengawasimu 24 jam'_kan_?

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu mengawasiku 24 jam, Sei-kun. Kau sendiri yang melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang tidak penting." Balas mu,

"Hal tak penting kau bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang membiarkan pacarku berkeliaran di luar tanpa pengawasan?" tanya Akashi,

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau perhatikan," protesmu.

Akashi memijat pelipisnya, "Lihat yang kau lakukan hanyalah menambah kesibukkanku."

Kau terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu, Sei-kun!? Aku tak melakukan apapun! Kau yang terlebih dahulu membahas hal ini!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa saja menuruti perintahku tadi dan masalahnya selesai." Ujar Akashi,

"Kau bukan raja yang harus selalu ku dengarkan setiap perintahnya, Sei-kun." Tukas mu.

Mendengar perkataanmu, dahi Akashi berkedut, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bahkan setelah setahun bersama, kau sama sekali tak berubah, tetap saja keras kepala!"

"Kaulah yang tidak berubah, Sei-kun!" kau berteriak pada pemuda itu. Air matamu menggenang, kau menggigit bibir bagian bawahmu pelan.

"Sei-kun _baka_!" kau melemparkan hot chocolatemu tepat di wajah Akashi yang tengah naik darah itu.

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut seribu, ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Pasti, percayalah. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat Raja penguasa neraka mengamuk di taman itu.

"Kau..!" geramnya, kau memutar tubuhnya 180°, membuatmu membelakangi pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu.

"_Mou Shiranai! _Kita putus!" kau langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri di sana. Tak kau perdulikan suara terikannya yang memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti di sana.

Setelah perkelahian itu, di sinilah kau. Mendrible si kulit oranye seorang diri di sebuah lapangan basket yang kosong.

"Sei-kun baka!" kau melempar bola itu ke arah ring dan bingo! Lemparan sempurna, 3 point untukmu.

"Hey, lemparan yang bagus nona." Kau dapat mendengar suara tepukan tangan menyertai suara yang tampak memujimu itu. Langsung saja kau menoleh ke sumber suara untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menonton permainan basketmu itu.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu dengan suara datar,

Daiki—Aomine Daiki tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti psikopat bergunting itu loh."

Kau bergidik, siapa yang mau di samakan dengan psikopat bergunting alias Akashi Seijuro itu.

"Jaa, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Daiki-kun?" tanyamu lagi.

"Kebetulan lewat," jawabnya. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya begitu saja.

"Ayo, One—on—One."

Kau melempar bola itu kebelakang. Malas, terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku sedang malas sekarang." Kau berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan, mengambil heels yang memang kau lepas dan kau tinggalkan di sana.

"Hee, apa-apaan kau ini." Gerutu Aomine. Iapun meraih jaket hitamnya itu dan mengikutimu duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

"Kalau ku lihat dari penampilanmu, kau awalnya tak punya niat untuk bermain basket, benar?" tebak Aomine.

Kau mengangguk. Mana ada orang yang mau bermain basket menggunakan heels dan rok seperti yang kau kenakan saat ini.

"Habis kencan dengan psikopat bergunting itu ya?" tanya pemuda dengan kulit sedikit hitam itu.

Lagi-lagi kau mengangguk. Aomine menghela nafas, kemudian ia langsung celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok bergunting yang biasanya selalu berada di sampingmu.

"Kalau kau mencari Sei-kun, mungkin kau akan menemukannya di rumah." Katamu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Kau agak terkejut mendengarnya. Suatu keajaiban seorang Aomine dapat mengerti keadaan secepat ini.

"Begitulah," balasmu.

Tangan pemuda itu meraih kepalamu dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Kau menepis tangannya pelan.

"_Yamete yo_, aku bukan anak kecil." Aomine terkekeh, dari dulu kau memang tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menepuk-nepuk kepalamu. Pengecualian untuk Akashi Seijuro.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memperhatikan wajahmu dengan seksama.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berdua kembali bertengkar?" tanya Aomine,

"Kami putus, Daiki-kun."

Aomine terbelalak mendengarnya, "Pu-putus?!"

Kau mengangguk, "_Hai'_, kami putus."

—Phantom—

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden putusnya kau dengan pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu. Dan kabar putusnya kalian berduapun menyebar di sekolah dengan cepat, melebihi kecepatan Shinkansen.

"Ne, ne, kau dengar, katanya cewek itu putus dengan Akashi loh!"

"Hee? Beneran nih? Kalo gitu kita punya kesempatan dong!"

"Ku dengar, Akashi yang putusin dia loh!"

"Bagus deh ya, Akashi putus dari cewek kaya dia."

"Yep, mereka berdua itu 100% ga cocok."

Kau hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan segerombolan tukang gosip itu. Siapa yang peduli. Lagipula, kau benar-benar sudah putus dari Akashikan, walaupun faktanya itu kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua.

"Mou, mereka itu. Jangan di dengarkan ya, [_name_]-chan." Ujar Momoi, kau tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa kok, aku juga tidak peduli lagi." Katamu. Momoi membalas senyumanmu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas." Ajak Momoi. Kau mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Momoi menuju kelas.

—Phantom—

"Ne, ne Akashicchi, apakah kau benar-benar putus dari [_name_]-chan ssu?"

Akashi diam, Kise semakin gencar menanyai Akashi.

"Akashicchi, jawab dong!" Kise terus menerus merengek, hal itu lantas membuat Akashi naik pitam.

"Hentikan, Ryouta!" Akashi hendak meluncurkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Kise. Namun, hal itu ia batalkan karena perhatiannya tertuju padamu yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas bersama Momoi.

Kau berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun. Padahal, dulu ketika kalian masih pacaran. Kau pasti akan ikut-ikutan Kise untuk menjahili tuan muda yang satu itu.

"Hoo, jadi hanya [_name_] yang bisa membuat perhatian Akashicchi teralihkan ya ssu?"

Akashi mendecih, "Berisik kau, Ryouta."

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu kembali duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sementara Kise masih saja berdiri di depan bangku Akashi.

"Ku pikir kau sudah move on dari [_name_], Akashicchi."

"Tentu saja sudah, untuk apa aku terus menerus berharap pada gadis seperti dia." Balas Akashi sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Kise menyeringai, ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Hoo, sudah move on ya."

Ia berjalan mendekati Aomine dan langsung merangkul leher pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau punya kesempatan Aominecchi!"

Akashi yang baru saja akan menulis sesuatu di bukunya, terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Kise. Bahkan, pensil yang ia genggam kini terbelah menjadi dua.

"Apa maksudmu Kise?" bisik Aomine, Kise mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Aomine yang (sepertinya) tau apa yang dimaksud Kise menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya kini memandangi Akashi dengan intens. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika mendapati sebuah pensil yang sudah tak berbentuk tergeletak di atas meja Akashi.

Sementara sang empu sedang menggeledah tasnya untuk menemukan pegganti pensil itu. Namun, na'asnya ia tak dapat menemukan apapun di dalam sana. Nasib buruk apa yang menimpamu hari ini Akashi. Apakah kau seceroboh itu sampai-sampai kau melupakan untuk membawa kotak pensilmu?

_Sialan, sialan_, umpat Akashi dalam hati.

"Oya, oya. Akashicchi, ada apa? Kau lupa membawa kotak pensilmu? Dan itu adalah pensilmu satu-satunya?" Kise menyikut Aomine pelan, seolah meminta pemud itu untuk ikut-ikutan memprovokasi ketua tim basket mereka itu.

"Seingatku, itu pensil pemberian [_name_] kan? Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan [_name_] ya." Tambah Aomine.

Akashi mendecih kesal, Kise dan Aomine berusaha menahan tawa melihat reaksi dari Akashi.

"Ku rasa latihan yang dilipat gandakan adalah hadiah yang cocok untuk kalian berdua, Ryouta, Daiki."

Dalam sekejap, ekspresi kedua pemuda itu langsung berubah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"Eh? Di-di lipat gandakan?"

—Phantom—

Akashi dapat merasakan secara jelas kekosongan yang menghampiri hatinya. Terasa pedih, begitu menyesakkan, mengganggu saja.

Sekalipun ia tau apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakanmu itu apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau meninggalkan Akashi hanya karena masalah seperti itu, berarti kau memang tidak cocok untuk Akashi bukan?

Itu ada benarnya. Tapi hal itu hanya berlaku kalau sikap Akashi tidak posesif dan sok berkuasa seperti ini.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu memandangi pensil pemberianmu yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu. Hancur di dalam genggamannya.

Ia kini tengah berfikir, apakah semua ini kesalahannya? Apakah ini akibat dari keegoisannya? Ya, itu benar, sangat benar. Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu Tuan Seijuro.

Tapi, sekalipun Akashi menyadari hal itu, mana mungkin ia akan mengakuinya. Karena itu sama sekali berbeda dengan prinsip Akashi yang _Selalu Benar_.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Seijuro? Kau sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya bukan?_ Batin Akashi.

Ya, tekad Akashi memang seperti itu. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu, bayang-bayangmu selalu saja datang dan memenuhi kepalanya.

_Seperti yang Ryouta katakan, aku harus move on dari dia_. Pikir Akashi, pemuda itu sekali lagi memantapkan tekadnya. Tapi sekali lagi, setelah tekadnya bulat. Suara hatinya kembali muncul dan menghancurkan tekad itu.

_Kau pikir kau bisa move on darinya? Jangan bermimpi! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan gadis itu, dasar pengecut!_

Seolah terbangun dari tidur panjang, Akashi akhirnya sadar, bahwa sesungguhnya ia amat sangat mencintaimu. Bahwa sesungguhnya melupakanmu adalah hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya. Mengingat banyaknya kenangan tentang dirimu yang tersusun rapi di dalam hati Akashi.

Kalian berdua sudah terikat oleh benang merah yang tak dapat di putuskan oleh apapun. Rasa cinta yang bergejolak tak bisa di pungkiri. Begitupula dengan dirimu yang kini tengah menangis sesegukan di pojok kamarmu.

"Sei-kun..." isakmu,

Kau menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua, begitu menyesal. Perasaan kesepian dan rasa sakit yang terus menghantuimu sejak saat itu membuatmu sadar bahwa kau hanya bisa memandang ke arah Akashi Seijuro. Kau hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu. Kau tak bisa berpaling darinya.

_Bodohnya.._ batin mu,

Pasangan yang aneh. Tapi, sekarang. Untuk kembali bersama adalah hal yang sulit. Jarak sudah terbentang jauh di antara kalian. Memisahkan kalian berdua. Di tambah lagi kalian berdua sama-sama terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kalian ke dalam kata-kata.

Tentu saja, itu karena kalian berdua.. "Aku ini Pengecut..."

—Phantom—

Kau menatap cermin sambil tersenyum kecil. Kau dibuat tertawa oleh matamu yang membengkak karena kau terus menerus menangis tanpa henti.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menyembunyikan mata yang bengkak ini?"

Kau meraih sisir yang berada di meja riasmu dan mulai merapikan surai kecoklatanmu yang awut-awutan itu. Kau membawa setiap helai rambutmu menuju satu titik dan mengikat semuanya menjadi satu dengan pitamu.

Setelah rambutmu terkuncir rapi, kau langsung saja meraih kaus kakimu dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Selesai dengan kaus kaki, kau menyambar backpack-mu dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"_Ittekimasu_!" pamitmu.

Kau berlari secepat mungkin menuju lapangan basket tempat biasa kau menghabiskan waktu luangmu. Langit tampak cerah, tanpa awan sedikitpun. Hari yang baik untuk bermain street basketball.

Di sinilah kau sekarang, sebuah lapangan basket yang luas dan tampak terawat . Tak ada seorangpun di sana, jadi kau dapat menggunakan lapangan itu sesukamu,

_Lucky! _Pikirmu bersemangat.

Langsung saja kau mendrible si oranye bundar itu. Bermain basket seorang diri seperti itu memang sudah sering kau lakukan. Dan karena hobimu bermain basket seorang diri inilah, kau dapat mengenal Akashi Seijuro.

Kau tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian hari itu, disaat yang bersamaan, rasa sakit menerjang hatimu.

Kau kembali teringat tentang hari itu, sama seperti saat ini, kau tengah bermain basket seorang diri.

Kau mendrible bola itu beberapakali sebelum akhirnya meleparnya ke arah ring. Namun sayangnya lemparanmu meleset, bola itu terpantul cukup jauh. Membuatmu harus berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Salahkan dirimu yang selalu ceroboh, dan hal itu membuatmu jatuh tersungkur mencium permukaan lapangan basket yang kasar itu.

Saat itulah, seorang pemuda dengan mata berisi manik heterokrom mengulurkan tangannya padamu, membantumu berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tawamu meledak ketika memori itu berhenti berputar di kepalamu. Bersamaan dengan tawamu yang pecah di udara, tanpa kau sadari setitik air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipimu.

Kau buru-buru menghapus air matamu. Bisa-bisa kau dianggap gila oleh orang sekitar jika tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan, sendirian pula.

Tiba-tiba angin kuat berhembus entah dari mana. Sangat tidak mungkin ada angin sekuat ini pada hari secerah sekarang ini. Angin itu membuat bola basketmu menggelinding menjauhimu.

"Ah! T-tunggu!" kau mulai berlari mengejar bola itu. Namun, kecerobohanmu memang selalu menyusahkan. Bisa-bisanya kau menginjak tali sepatumu sendiri dan terjatuh mencium permukaan lapangan yang kasar itu.

"Itte..." keluhmu,

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, dan mendapati tangan yang terulur padamu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Matamu membulat sempurna. Area putih mendominasi matamu, karena manik hitammu mengecil. Kau benar-benar terkejut meihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depanmu itu.

"Sei-kun..?"

Pemuda itu langsung saja menarik tanganmu, membantumu mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyamu. Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Ia berjongkok dan membersihkan lututmu.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak?" Akashi tak menjawab dan masih saja berjongkok. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dari dalam sakunya.

"Lihat, lututmu berdarah." Katanya, iapun menempelkan plester itu tepat di atas lututmu yang terluka.

"Ah, _a-arigatou._" Gumammu. Akashi tersenyum kecil dan berdiri.

"Sampai sekarangpun kau masih saja ceroboh ya." Ujarnya.

_Hm? Apa ini semacam deja vu?_ Batinmu.

Akashi memutar tubuhnya, kini ia berdiri membelakangimu.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati!" nasehat Akashi,

"Hey! Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dong!" kau menepuk bahu Akashi, memintanya kembali menghadapmu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau datang membantuku? Kenapa?" tanyamu bertubi-tubi.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Aku kebetulan lewat." Jawabnya.

Kau terdiam sejenak, "Oh, kebetulan lewat ya..." Akashi mengangguk,

_Jadi, bukan untuk meminta maaf.. _batinmu

ia menepis tanganmu yang masih melekat di bahunya.

Kau terkejut melihatnya. Kau menggenggam tangamu erat, "_Go-Gomen.._"

Kali ini giliranmu yang berdiri membelakangi Akashi, air matamu menggenang. Sebentar lagi pasti jatuh mengikuti hukum alam, hukum gravitasi.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah melupakanku ya, Sei-kun.." gumammu.

Air matamu jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipimu, kau tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kau tau, seharusnya kau tak pantas mengatakannya. Mengingat kaulah yang memutuskan Akashi. Tapi, kau sangat berharap Akashi mendatangimu dan meminta maaf atas yang sudah ia katakan waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, kau dapat merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangmu. Kau dapat merasakan sesuatu bersandar di bahumu.

"Jangan menangis, ini perintah."

"Se-Sei-kun..?"

"Diamlah, dan dengarkan aku."

Secara naluriah, kau langsung saja menuruti perintah pemuda itu. Kau hanya diam dan tak lagi mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf soal yang waktu itu, karena aku selalu benar."

Kau mengepal tanganmu, ingin rasanya kau memukul wajah pemuda bersurai crimson itu. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tapi soal melupakanmu..."

Akashi menggantung kalimatnya, entah kenapa kau merasa tegang, kau menelan ludahmu, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Akashi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, itu tidak mungkin, bodoh.."

Kau terdiam, air matamu jatuh semakin deras. Kepalamu bekerja keras mencerna kalimat Akashi barusan.

_Melupakanku..? Tidak mungkin..?_

Kau memutar tubuhmu, mendongakkan kepalamu dan memandangi wajah Akashi dengan seksama.

"Sei-kun..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil,

"Aku mencintaimu, [_name_]." Sebuah kecupan hangan mendarat tepat di dahimu. Kau membalas senyuman Akashi.

"Sei-kun no _Baka_!" kau membalas pelukan Akashi dan membenamkan kepalamu pada dada bidang Akashi.

_Melupakanmu? Hal seperti itu tak mungkin ku lakukan, bodoh. _

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itukan?" bisik Akashi. Kau mengangguk.

"Um, aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun..." ujarmu dengan suara yang serak dan bergetar.

Akashi kembali mengecup dahimu, dan memperat pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, [_name_]"

_Faktanya adalah aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu._

—Phantom—

yo~ fanfic ke-3 nih. seperti biasa, buat doi tercinta dong, 5555555555555

jadi, ceritanya aku berantem sama dia. nah, jadilah aku tulis fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maaf. semoga di maafin yo, 5555555555555

berantemnya gara-gara apa? kurang lebih, samalah dengan penyebab putusnya '_kau_' dengan si akashi.

oke, pokoknya thx buat para readers yang baek hati dan tak pada sombong. suatu keajaiban fic kaya gini ada yang mau baca :v thx yoo

jadi, faktanya adalah aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu :*

—ea :v


End file.
